


The Ride Home

by wallflow3r



Series: New Experiences [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Dominant Beth, F/M, POV Beth Greene, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, bethyl, cause that's my jam, post-bang, shell shocked Daryl, teenage Beth, with a sprinkle of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/pseuds/wallflow3r
Summary: Daryl drives Beth home, but neither of them is ready to say goodbye just yet.A sequel to The Do Over.





	The Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Wallflow3r, and I am incapable of writing oneshots.
> 
> So, here, have some more of these two! Happy New Year. Enjoy ;)
> 
> Really, you have yourselves to blame/thank for this because of all your awesome comments on [The Do Over.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070833)
> 
> Today is the last day to nominate your favourite fics for the 2018 Moonshine Awards. So, if any of my fics have been your favourites this year you can nominate them over at ultimatebethylficlist.com.

Beth was right. When Rick arrives home just after ten thirty and finds Daryl sat at his kitchen table with Beth he thanks him as he pours himself the last of the coffee. Daryl assures him it was no trouble and hesitates, blue eyes connecting with Beth’s, before asking her if she needs a ride home. Rick thanks him _again_ and then sighs with relief; pleased at not having to disturb his neighbour to watch the kids, even if the old lady doesn’t mind it one bit. If anything he’s a little worried she’ll _accidentally_ wake Judith just so that she has an excuse to hold her.

They say their goodbyes and Beth watches the sculpted landscape of Daryl’s arms disappear into his leather jacket before following him out of the front door. She’s buzzing from the coffee and thrumming from the tension between them as she climbs into his truck.  
  
Conversation had flowed easily in the kitchen, but now the air is thick with a palpable silence. Beth’s blood is up and she has to crack a window to take a few deep breaths of night air as Daryl pulls out of the driveway.  
  
It had surprised Beth just how easy it had been to talk to Daryl, who before a couple of hours ago had been a total stranger. Somehow she now feels like she knows him intimately, which she supposes she does in a way. Even more surprising still was how interested he seemed in what she has to say, so much so that they ended up talking non-stop for nearly an hour.

Daryl listened more than he talked, sitting across from her at the table and giving her the full attention of his piercing blue eyes. His gaze often hovered over her lips, his tongue flicking out to wet his in a way that made her stomach flip with excited nerves. She had wondered, perhaps _hoped,_ whether he might kiss her again. He didn’t. Instead, he sat and drank his coffee, watching her with warm eyes and giving encouraging hums.   

Beth explained how she'd started babysitting for Rick a few months ago when her sister's boyfriend, Glenn, had told them how Rick was struggling trying to see his kids and work the long hours he does. It turns out that Daryl knows Glenn too, because he eats enough pizza to be on first name terms with the delivery guy, and it's strange to think their worlds aren't so far apart after all.

As Daryl’s truck rolls through the night, Beth wonders absently if he even knows where he’s supposed to take her or if he’s just driving. She doesn’t say anything because she’s quite content to just be driving around with him. Her parents won’t worry since they know Rick’s late shifts can run very late sometimes and that he’ll make sure she gets home safe. The night air is cool on her face and the stars seem brighter than usual above her. When she sneaks a sideways glance in Daryl’s direction and catches him watching her she feels her heart racing in her chest for reasons that have nothing to do with the coffee. Neither of them has uttered a single word since they left Rick’s. The tension winds tighter with every passing second until Beth’s hands are clasped together in her lap and her bottom lip is caught between her teeth.  

Her unfocused gaze is pointed straight ahead when she hears Daryl suddenly clear his throat. She imagines his Adam’s apple bobbing in the centre of his thick neck as the reverberations of his low grunt tickle the back of her neck and send a shiver down her spine.  
  
“You wanna go get a drink sometime?” Daryl asks, gravelly voice pulling Beth's attention to the other side of the cab, startling her after such a long silence that it takes a moment for his words to sink in.

He’s glancing up at her through his hair, head ducked and jaw working. _Waiting._

Beth’s eyes flare as the moment stretches taut between them and she realises he asked a question she’s supposed to answer.

Eventually, she finds a breath and puts a word behind it.

“Maybe,” She says as her cheeks flood with heat, “But probably not for a while.”

Daryl’s face falls for a split second before he pulls it back to the road ahead.  
  
“Oh,” He hums softly, “Alright.”

Beth is watching his jaw start to churn when suddenly something clicks. He sounds _disappointed._  
  
“Kinda need to turn twenty one first,” She says quickly, lips curling up into a smile as the motions of his taut jaw still.  
  
_“Oh_ ,” Daryl’s head spins, eyes widening in surprise as they catch hers, “ _Shit_. Yeah.”  
  
Beth huffs a laugh, “Yeah.”

Daryl’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips, sharp eyes searching hers for a moment before pulling back to the road with a nod. None of the tension leaves his jaw, though Beth thinks he looks more perplexed than disappointed now.

She lets her eyes linger on his mouth for a moment too long as the cab fills with another heavy silence and the air grows so thick that Beth can scarcely breathe. She has to drag her eyes away just to fill her lungs. The road in front of her is smaller now and the trees silhouetted by moonlight look familiar. Their journey is coming to an end. Her heart races faster in her chest, nerves jangling just beneath her skin as her gaze finds its way back to Daryl.

He looks positively sinful with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips and one arm on the steering wheel, the other hanging out of his open window. She can't believe this beast of a man has been inside her. And now she can think of little else but him being back inside her, making her hot and breathless. She can't stop looking at him, and it’s made worse by the fact that every time she does she finds him looking right back.

As they turn off the road and onto an even smaller one, the farm house Beth was born in comes into view. Usually the sight of home makes Beth feel warm in her soul but right now, in this moment, it causes her heart to sink. She doesn’t want this night to end; she’s not ready to say goodbye just yet.

With that thought in mind, Beth reaches out and taps Daryl’s forearm. His sharp blue eyes connect with hers for a moment before he brings the truck to a slow halt, cutting the engine and killing the lights still a half mile from the house.

There’s a tension in the air as the engine stills and Beth feels the full attention of Daryl’s gaze burning against the side of her face. For a moment she lets herself enjoy the heat of it, lets it trickle down her neck and pool at the base of her spine. She stares ahead at the sleeping farm house, pale wood illuminated softly by the moonlight. She feels the cool night air wash over her hot skin, knows that’s not the reason her nipples are tightening against the thin fabric of her bra. Slowly, she turns, and meets blue eyes filled with enough heat to set her aflame.

Drawn by a primal urge that can’t be ignored, Beth finds herself crawling over the console to straddle Daryl’s lap, skirt riding up around her waist. Daryl’s huge hands fall to her waist and steady her, his pupils pooling to black as his eyes burn into hers.

A little shocked at her own boldness, Beth can only pant against his mouth, wild eyes dropping to his parted lips. Slowly, her hands slide up his shoulders to his thick neck, his lurid pulse pumping against her palm as she closes the distance between them and places her lips on his. Daryl's hands tighten around her waist, pulling her down against him as his hips rock up between her legs and his mouth falls open beneath hers with a moan she feels against her tongue. Beth returns his moan as she feels his pulsing need for her press into the apex of her thighs and ghost across her aching clit.  
  
“Have you ever had sex like this?” She whispers against his mouth when they part on a gasp.

Daryl pulls his head back just enough to catch her gaze, hot blue eyes searching hers.  
  
“In the front seat?” He rasps, “Nah.”

Daryl’s hair brushes across Beth’s forehead as he shakes his head.  
  
“Do you want to?” She asks on a low whisper.

He sucks in a breath, dark eyes pulsing where they hold hers.  
  
“You want me to fuck you here in my truck?” He whispers, face drowning in disbelief.    
  
“No,” Beth says slowly, “ _I_ want to fuck _you_ here in your truck.”  
  
Daryl's eyes flicker wildly, nostrils flaring as his breath becomes laboured.  
  
“Girl, you can do anythin’ you want,” He says, voice coming out rough and thick and completely wrecked, “I'm all yours.”

 _Hers._ Beth likes the sound of that. It makes her feel incredible the way he puts her in control.

“Don't got another rubber though,” He murmurs, tongue flicking out to wet his lips, something he does when he's unsure Beth has come to notice.

“It's okay, I'm on the pill,” Beth says, hands falling to tug at his belt. Her sister Maggie had insisted that she start using birth control when she and Jimmy had started going steady. _You never know what might happen in the heat of the moment,_ she’d said with a knowing look that had grossed Beth out. Turns out she was right; just not about Jimmy.

When Beth looks up the eyes that meet hers are pulling wide with something like awe.

“You'd let me come inside you?” Daryl asks, his voice strained.

Beth nods.

She shouldn't, _probably_. It's not sensible, but fuck if it doesn't make her pussy throb just thinking about it.

Daryl swallows audibly and her eyes follow the motion of his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. She sees the fading love bite from earlier staring back at her and her pussy clenches with need.

She barely recognises the girl she becomes when she's with him. Bolder than she thought she could ever be. He calls to something wild in her.

The wild girl reaches inside the front of his jeans and pulls out his cock, already hot and hard for her. Daryl’s lips part for another moan as she tugs her closed hand up his length and brushes her thumb across the tip. A drop of hot pre cum pools against the pad of her thumb as she strokes it back and forth across his sensitive slit, eliciting a shaky whimper from his parted lips. The noises she is able to summon from him are fast becoming her new favourite thing.

Suddenly, Daryl’s hand slides from her hip to between her legs and pushes past the waist band of her panties. Beth gasps as his middle finger traces her lips before plunging between them. She's already soaking wet and his finger makes a sucking sound as he rotates it hard and fast inside her. Beth arches her hips forwards, grinding down on his hand as hers tightens around his throbbing cock. Daryl’s eyes fly up to catch hers and he holds them as he curls his thick finger inside her walls, stroking the place inside her that makes her thighs shake. His wild eyes burn into hers before dropping to her lips when they part on a strained moan, eyelids falling to half-mast as he moves his finger back and forth inside her, stretching the trembling walls that surround him.

Beth’s breathing becomes shallow as heat pools at the back of her clit and spreads out across her pelvis like a wave. She lets out a high and desperate moan that makes Daryl’s entire face flush as her clit pulses hard with need. Need for the cock that’s throbbing in her closed fist.

With one hand curled around his neck, Beth pulls Daryl’s straining cock towards her centre until the tip strokes her clit and nudges at his knuckles. He quickly pulls his fingers out of her so that she can replace them with his cock, guiding it eagerly down her slit to her opening. When his cockhead catches on her hole she pushes up onto her knees, thighs trembling as she lines herself up.

Daryl’s strong hands hold her firmly by the hips and she feels the cool slick of her own wetness against her skin. Leaning her forehead against his, she pushes her legs further apart and his cockhead pops through her quivering hole. Beth's fingers tighten on his shoulders, his on her hips and Daryl's blue eyes ripple as they pour into hers. The two of them shudder and moan in unison as she begins to sink down his hard length.

" _Oh my God_ ," Beth gasps as she’s slowly filled with his thick heat and the smooth skin of his cock strokes her inner walls, lighting up every nerve ending in her aching pussy.  
  
Daryl's eyes flare as his cock throbs inside her and her clutching walls tighten in response.  
  
_"Fuck_ ," He grunts when she does it again, his eyelids fluttering as his burning cock swells inside her and she can feel every hot inch of him.  
  
Daryl's head falls to her shoulder to mouth at her skin desperately between hot pants that stream across her collarbone.

Pulling her hips back, she drags herself up his cock before sliding back down. Hot rivulets of pleasure ricochet across her pussy as his cock pounds into her G spot and her pulsing clit grinds down against his pubic bone.  
  
“Oh Daryl, _Daryl,”_ She moans brokenly as she circles her hips again and her thighs tremble.  
  
“Girl, you keep sayin’ my name like that an’ I'm not gonna last much longer,” Daryl rasps against her throat and she feels the words dance across her skin, hot and wet.

“Not sure _I’m_ gonna last much longer,” She gasps as she arches her spine, dragging his cockhead hard across her G spot again and kicking a high pitched moan from her throat.

When she makes that sound, Daryl's hands tighten on her hips and he fucks up into her with a groan. The sound he makes is return is broken, hips shuddering where they kiss hers. She keens as her pussy trembles, thighs shaking violently.  
  
"Holy _fuck_. You feel like you were fuckin' made for me, girl," Daryl gasps against her throat, bucking up frantically to bury himself inside her.  
  
He's so deep, she can feel every inch of him filling her up and it's sweet agony. She’s torn between not wanting it to stop, and not knowing if she can take any more. Her body feels like it’s on fire; nerve endings dancing in the flames and muscles writhing as she teeters on the brink. Her walls flutter every time she pushes down, grinding her begging clit against him.  
  
" _Daryl,"_ She keens as she cants her hips forward and chases her release.

Daryl pants heavily against her throat, his cock swelling and twitching inside her as she rocks back and forth desperately.

“Yes, _oh God_ , fuck yes,” Beth moans as the coil finally snaps and hot sparks explode across her cunt and up her spine.

Her head snaps back violently, a moan pouring from her lips as her orgasm rattles through her. First her hands tighten on his shoulders, dragging her nails across his skin and leaving red tracks in their wake. Then her thighs tighten around his hips, shuddering with the aftershocks of the explosion between her thighs. Finally her inner walls tighten and suck Daryl’s swelling cock deeper inside.

That, apparently, is enough for Daryl. He howls against Beth’s skin where his face is buried in the hollow of her throat as his cock bursts and fills her with his cum. She feels his wet heat ooze inside her, soothing her inner walls, causing them to loosen around him.

As her grip on his shoulders- and his cock- loosens, his arms wrap around the small of her back and tighten. He holds her against him as he pants brokenly against her neck. Beth lets her head fall to rest limply on his shoulder.

Turning to face her, his eyes are cracked open and raw as they connect with hers for a split second before he closes the distance between them. His lips are trembling as they move against hers, hand coming up to curl around the back of her neck and crush their mouths together. Beth‘s eyes flutter closed as her tongue slides into his mouth. A feeling of total contentment washes over her body as she melts into his wet heat. Pressed together so tightly, they become one: breathing in unison as they pant into each other’s mouths, chests heaving back and forth.

After a moment, Beth tilts her head back, framing his face with her hands and taking him in. His blue eyes are stormy and clouded with lust as they stare back into hers. His lips are swollen and kissed pink, parted as he struggles to catch his breath. He looks wild and beautiful; face slack and flushed from his orgasm. As the lust slowly clears from his gaze there’s something new in the rippling blue, uncovered when his orgasm stripped him bare. Something honest and vulnerable. His darting eyes are searching hers again, and now they’re _asking_ something too _._

Asking what, Beth isn’t sure.

She answers by pressing a lingering kiss to his lips before pushing up of her knees. Her pussy clutches as his softening cock slides out of her and his strong hands slide down to steady her as she clambers back into the passenger seat. Leaning back, she wiggles her skirt down her thighs from where it’s ridden up around her waist before letting her gaze slide across to Daryl.

He’s staring at her, eyes wary and with a question as he tucks himself back into his jeans, forgoing his belt for now.

Beth smiles easily across at him and he seems to take that as encouragement.

“Can I call you?” He asks thickly.

“You askin’ for my number, Daryl?” Beth smiles, leaning her head back against the headrest and turning her body to face him.  
  
Her heart stutters as Daryl bites the inside of his lip and nods. He almost looks nervous that she might say no.

“I guess the sex musta been alright then,” She teases, the corners of her mouth riding up. Even though it's only her third time _ever_ and she has no idea what she's doing she can't be terrible if he wants to see her again. She feels a little flutter of pride knowing she can hold the interest of a man as gorgeous and experienced as him.  
  
Daryl's tongue flicks out to wet his lips and his nostrils flare as he breathes in and out heavily for a moment, piercing blue eyes locked on hers.  
  
"Girl, I ain't _ever_ been fucked like that," He rumbles, "Hell, I ain't ever been _fucked_."  
  
The smirk slides from Beth's face. Her heart pounds with the realisation that she’s done a hell of a lot more than hold his interest. From his red face and heaving chest she just gave this huge beast of a man the ride of his life. Now he's looking at her like he would plunge a dagger into his side at her command. She feels like a Goddess; powerful and desirable with the world at her feet. It's strange and intoxicating looking in the mirror he’s holding up and seeing herself the way that he sees her.  
  
"Give me your phone," She says, holding out her hand.  
  
Without hesitation, Daryl digs hastily into his pocket and then lays the device in her open palm.  
  
She keys in her number and clicks add contact. Her thumbs hover over the keyboard for a moment. Then she smiles, types something into the name box and clicks save. Daryl's darting eyes are tracking her face curiously as she passes the phone back. His gaze drops to the illuminated screen, and a small smile dawns on his face.

When his eyes swing up and connect with hers they're blazing blue with the reflected light of the screen.  
  
" _Firecracker_ ," He hums, and the way the word rumbles out of his chest makes Beth’s heart pound, "You sure are that."

“I ain't for anyone else,” She confesses.

Daryl's nostrils flare, eyes darkening as they burn into hers.

“ _Good,”_ He all but growls, “’Cause I don't wanna share you. Especially not with some limp dicked bastard who can't find your clit.”  
  
Beth's cheeks flare as she thinks of Jimmy. Her first time. Her date to the prom. _Technically_ still her boyfriend, although she's already decided that this time tomorrow he won't be. He couldn't be more different from this man sitting across from her. This man whose cum is slowly trickling out of her pussy onto the passenger seat of his truck. This man who doesn't want to share her. Her stomach is doing somersaults at that statement.  
  
What does he want to do with her then?  
  
“Does that mean you wanna do this again?” She asks, trying to sound casual, like she doesn’t care, and not like her heart is pounding in her ears.  
  
Daryl’s head moves up and down eagerly, “An’ not jus’ the sex.”  
  
Beth raises an eyebrow, “You don't wanna do that again?”  
  
“ _Fuck yeah_ I do,” He groans before biting his lip on a tight inhale.  
  
“But I also like talkin’ to you. An’ arguin’ with you,” He says softly, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as his eyes connect with hers, “You don't take any shit an’ you're fun to be around.”  
  
Beth's face splits into a grin, heart threatening to beat its way out of her chest with something akin to joy from the way he’s describing her. Nobody has ever made her sound like such a _badass_. And then she realises that he didn’t _make her_ anything, that’s just how he sees her. He sees something in her that she didn’t know was there and he brings it out of her. She’s beaming and it’s not because of the breath taking orgasm she just had. Well, not just.

“Call me some time,” She says, bringing her hand up to the door handle, “We can talk, or argue, some more.”

Daryl’s eyes flick between her face and the door handle before he nods.

“I’ll do that,” He says.

Beth opens the door to the truck and climbs out, pushing the door closed before leaning into the open window.

“Thanks for the ride, Daryl,” She smiles, eyes dancing as they connect with his.

Daryl’s entire face goes slack for a moment, mouth falling open as a flush spreads across his face. He closes his mouth, swallowing hard as he pulls himself together.

“Any time,” He murmurs thickly.

Beth flashes him a huge smile before turning and walking towards the farm house. She doesn’t look back, cheeks starting to hurt from the grin on her face as the butterflies in her stomach turn to dragons and fly up into her chest.

She’s climbing the steps to the porch when she hears her purse vibrate.

Taking out her phone, she leans against one of the support beams and unlocks it.

One new message.

_You're dangerous. When can I see you again?_

A hot flush burns across the apples of Beth's cheeks, already aching from the unshakeable grin she's wearing. Turning her head, she presses the side of her face into the wood and watches the tail lights of Daryl’s truck retreat into the night.


End file.
